


You're So Lewd!

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: :0, F/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: "Oh don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view.” Reader is a pervert and Spencer loves it. NSFW





	

Spencer couldn't believe his eyes. He was only gone for a week on a case, and his girlfriend's trailer was a mess. 

Spencer had come home from a hard case and went straight to his girlfriend's house because he needed some love, sexually and romantically. However, the minute we walked through the door he was greeted with clothes—mainly the socks (Y/n) complained of never having—, some art stuff, and some dog toys strewn around the house. Spencer eyed the couch where (Y/n) was napping under a throw blanket and pillow. He sighed as he started picking up the mess and putting things back where they belonged. 

This was not how he wanted to spend his Thursday night. 

At least there wasn't empty beer bottles everywhere—no wait there was some on the kitchen island. He put them in recycling as he wiped down the table. _'At least she did the dishes'_ he thought to himself out loud. 

"Hmm?" He heard (Y/n) yawn from the couch, sitting up, and turning to Spencer. 

"Good. Now that you're awake, you can help me clean," Spencer sighed as he got to fixing the dvd case, where half the movies were on the floor. 

"Sorry, me and Pineapple were playing," (Y/n) explained, mentioning her goofy German Shepard who seemed no where to be found. 

"Such a weird name for a pet," Spencer laughed a little. He remembered when he first met the silly dog with (Y/n) cooing at her like a baby. 

(Y/n) only hummed as a reply as she watched her drop dead sexy boyfriend bend down to pick up the movies. God how she wanted to slap that fine ass. 

"Um, (Y/n)? What are you doing?" Spencer questioned as he turned around and saw her basically drooling over him. 

"Oh don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view," she smirked as she spread her legs some to relieve some of the hot mess in between her legs. 

"Ugh, you're so lewd," Spencer blushed as he covered himself up more. He loved the attention, never being praised so highly by anyone before. 

"Whatever. Just so you know I would tap that fiiiiiiine ass of your's," (Y/n) drew out, leaning in closer to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Oh how Spencer wanted those lips somewhere else. 

(Y/n) bit her lip in amusement, knowing he got him all hot and bothered and wrapped around her finger. 

"So, do ya want sex after or before we clean up this mess? Because we'll just have to clean more afterwards," (Y/n) giggled, spreading her legs more noticeably as she rubbed her inner thighs. 

"Oh god yes," Spencer panted as he basically jumped her, not keeping his hands to himself as he devoured her lips. 

"Whoa babe! You act like I'm leaving soon. Trust me, you'll be here all night," (Y/n) smirked and pulled him closer, grinding what she could in their awkward position.   
"Fuck me on the couch. Right now," she growled dominantly, pulling Spencer's shirt off.

Spencer moaned at her demands and got on the couch, situating himself between her legs. Even if he would never admit it to another living soul, other than (Y/n), he loved it when she was dominant in bed. She praised him way too much, and they both craved it. 

He snapped back into reality when he felt small, calluses hands running up and down his stomach, leading to his crotch. Her hands felt weird because she picked at the calluses, but he didn't mind it. He just loved her touch. 

"Oh fuck, I love you so much, Spencer," she moaned as she palmed him through his jeans. Spencer groaned as a part of a response as he humped her hand.

"I love you, too, so much," Spencer gasped, looking into her eyes as he massaged her breasts through her shirt. 

She hummed in pleasure as she took her hands off of him for a second, taking her shirt off to reveal nothing underneath, letting her large boobs to be free. As she was getting the shirt off her head, Spencer latched his mouth onto her boobs to leave countless hickeys on her. Well, she could count them, but she was too horny to barely speak full sentences. 

She moaned as Spencer played with her tits, leaving huge red marks all over them. She still had the sleeves of her shirt around her arms, immobilizing her for a minute or so. Finally she got enough consciousness to pull the shirt off her completely so she could rub Spencer even more. 

Spencer bit into her skin as he felt her palming him again, this time sticking her hand down his pants to pull his dick out. He looked down and saw (Y/n) slowly rubbing her fingers on her shorts where her clit would be, rolling her hips into him. He gasped at the sight before taking his hand off her chest and replacing her hand with his own. 

She gulped and spread them wider to give him more access. 

"It'd be better without pants," he smirked as he pulled down her gym shorts and her panties off one leg and letting them hang off the other. 

"Oh god just devour me," she moaned, unbuckling his pants to push them down, making him sit up so she could pull them down all the way. 

Taking the opportunity, she kissed the head of his length, her tongue flicking out to tease the slit. 

"Oh fuck," Spencer moaned, still sitting up as he watched his girlfriend go down on him. 

(Y/n) had a small mouth but did what she could with what se had, and damn did she do a good job. She sucked in what she could, using her saliva as a sort of lube so she wouldn't hurt his dick with her calloused hands when she also jacked him off. 

Spencer was so wrapped up in the experience he barely missed it when he felt himself getting close. He groaned as he pulled himself away from her needy lips, not wanting to end the pleasure so soon. He gently got her back on her back, hooking one of her legs around his upper body and spreading the other one so her knee was off the couch, almost taking the rest of the leg with it. 

"Ready?" Spencer asked, forcefully holding his own hips to keep himself from ramming his girlfriend. 

"Oh hell yeah," (Y/n) moaned, scooting closer to his hips to try and get friction for the both of them by rubbing herself along his dick. 

He gasped before he positioned himself at her entrance before pushing in, groaning at the warmth and wetness of her. She groaned along with him at the feeling of being filled up by him. 

"Oh god Spence, move," she growled, moving her hips against his once she was ready. 

He didn't need to be asked twice, complying with her wishes. He started off slow so they could both adjust to the climbing pleasure, reaching one of his hands down to rub her clit so she would be able to finish. (Y/n) moaned at both simulations, holding her one leg that was wrapped around Spencer up and throwing her head back, not caring if she woke up the neighbors. 

Spencer moaned and thrusted harder, leaning in so he could kiss her with so much love and passion. She whispered 'I love you' more times than Spencer could count, wrapping her free arm around his shoulder so she could dig her nails into him. She moved her mouth away from his as she latched onto his neck, biting and sucking with expertness. Spencer moaned into her hair as he went a little deeper, going a tad bit faster both in her and on her clit, wanting to feel that sweet euphoria. 

"Oh god Spencer!" (Y/n) practically screamed, humping her hips into him as he felt her tighten around him. 

"I-I'm close!" Spencer gasped back, hips sore from all the thrusting. Just a little more. 

Just a little more and it was all over. His gut finally released his full pleasure after he pulled out and came on her stomach, still rubbing out her orgasm. He waited and watched as she still trembled under his touch just from his fingers. He panted as he finally pulled his fingers away, licking her cum off them while looking deep into her eyes. 

"You're gonna be the end of me," (Y/n) smirked as she pulled him on top of her, getting his cum on both of them. 

"Eww, goo," Spencer fake grimace, smiling wide. 

"It's your goo, dumbutt," she laughed back, hugging him tight. 

Just then, the missing Pineapple appeared and jumped on Spencer, laying on his butt. 

"Even she likes your butt,".   
\----

Spencer was a smiling idiot when he walked into work, trying so hard to cover up the deep red hickeys still left on his neck from (Y/n). He saw Morgan so he waved at him. Derek got an evil look on his face and strutted over to him, whispering in his ear. 

"Nice neck,".

**Author's Note:**

> Staying a oneshot   
>  ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿   
> I realized that after 10 Spencer fics, I never made a nsfw work one. So here! Also someone commented on the prompt book asking if I could actually give reader a name. Would you guys like that? It would be one uniform name but she could have different personalities in each fic.   
> Please comment because if not I'll leave it as (Y/n)!!!!


End file.
